


A Decade

by Kalloway



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Community: gen_battle, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can change in ten years. For starters, no one broadcasts their nefarious plans by airplane banner these days~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decade

"The Misfits are playing a couple of dates on the Lilith Fair," Aja noted over the top of an industry magazine. "Apparently, acoustic, and without Jetta, of course."

"Is she still banned from the country?" Raya questioned. "I lost track..."

"I think between all of the tax fiascoes, not even Mr. Gabor could bail her out - not that he wanted to," Aja replied. "Last I heard anything about her, she was somewhere in Japan being treated like the princess she's always wanted to be. I'm more curious about what the acoustic Misfits will sound like."

"Out of tune and about as awkward as we did on MTV Unplugged," Raya replied, laughing. "And we were still playing together at the time. They've been on hiatus for..."

"Let's not think about that," Aja interrupted. "Because then we get talking about kids and divorces and solo albums and rehab."

There was a pause and they looked at each other for a long moment. Aja was behind her desk at Starlight Music and Raya was a few feet away on the latest of a succession of sofas. They had, at one point, been tossing around ideas for the webpage for upcoming reissue CDs but had gotten distracted by interoffice mail delivery, cappuccinos from the shop down the street and life in general.

"And that's just Pizzazz," they said together, unable to hold in giggles.

"Uncharitable," Raya noted once she'd managed to calm herself.

"I know," Aja replied. She set the magazine down and shook her head. "But Pizzazz always did manage..."

She gestured at the magazine. "When did we start keeping track of one another through press releases and magazine articles instead of banners attached to planes and Clash dressed up as one of our friends?"

There was another pause.

"You're not Clash, are you?" Raya questioned.

Aja answered her in perfect Mandarin.

Raya could only guess the meaning and said a few choice things in Spanish.

They both laughed again.

And the silence returned a moment later.

"I'll make some calls," Aja said, picking the magazine back up. "Maybe we can all have dinner this weekend. But first I need to find where everyone is..."

Raya reached for her purse. She was going to write herself a note to buy tickets for the Lilith Fair.


End file.
